Reid's Timelord Family
by MusicalRenegade16
Summary: When Reid calls in sick, the team is concerned, as it's so unlike him. When they check in on him however, they find something shocking, his wife. The one he took the day off to nurse back to health. But she stays sick. What's going on?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, or Criminal Minds, sadly.**

**AN: Me again, my lovelies! Anyway, allow me to introduce, story number three!For those of you who don't know: I have received a challenge. it contains multiple scenarios of library fix-its involving CM and DW, and the evolution is up to me. I intend to turn each base into a multi chapter story. I will update as often as possible, enjoy! I would love constructive criticism, if you don't mind.-Fly On, Fly Strong, Fly Forever, Fly High, Fight Hard, Live Free**

* * *

**CH1:**

"Has anybody seen Reid today?" Morgan asked, looking around. "I haven't seen him at all, and he's never gone."

"He called in a sick day, he's got quite the accumulation of sick days and vacation, so I told him to take all the time he needs, and no, Strauss does not know."

"Alright then, who wants to drop in on him after work?" Morgan asked. Everyone either raised their hands, or said 'I'm in'. After they managed to get through without having to fly off to another state/country, they all headed out to Reid's apartment. When he answered the door, however, he definitely didn't look sick.

"Playing hooky, kid?" Prentiss asks.

"What, no, I just,"

"Sweetie, who is it?" A feminine voice calls from inside.

"Kid, cutting for a date? That is so unethical," Morgan laughed. "I am so proud of you."

"It's not for a date, it's a legitimate sick day, just not mine," he shot back, in an uncharacteristic flash of irritation. A pair of slender, tan arms was visible winding around his waist.

"Sweetie, come back and finish the movie. I need my pillow back."

"I know, I'll be there in a minute," he replied, turning away for a second, before turning back and saying, "You guys are welcome to come in." When they walked in, they say a fuzzy blue blanket flung haphazardly over the couch, with a TV table holding a bowl of soup, a glass of Ginger Ale, and a pack of Ritz.

"Who's sick?"

"My, ah, wife. River Song." Reid shifted uncomfortably under the weight of their incredulous stares. Then a thud reached their ears, causing him to dart down the hall toward the bedroom. They were hot on his heels, and when they got there, they saw him gently pulling a young woman to her feet, though all they could see of her was the mass of blond frizz and curl, the tiny hands and feet, and the tiny frame covered in Reid's boxers and muscle shirt. It suddenly struck them how small she was, compared to Reid.

He helped her over to the couch and sat her down before checking her over, while she insists that she's fine. She shot him a pleading look and he sat back against the arm of the couch. She quickly sat between his legs, and snuggled into his chest. He pulled the blanket down, tucked around her, wrapped his arms around her and shot the team a look, daring them to say a word.

None of them would have, well, right then at least, the whole thing was just too sweet.

"Reid, how long have you been married?"

"Since I was 19, she was 18, I'm 24, she's 23, so that's five years, on December 25."

"Married on Christmas?"

"Yup, and this year, we decided to go back to Egypt for a week afterwards." River murmured sleepily. Reid shushed her and ran his fingers through her hair. She drifted off and cuddled closer to him and Garcia squealed.

"My baby G-man is all grown up, I'm so proud!" Morgan hushed her half-heartedly, and she quieted, looking abashed. "Sorry."

"It's all right, Garcia, but please keep it down a little. I had to fight with her for hours to get her to stay home, let alone, go to sleep."

"Why?"

"Because she's stubborn. She wanted to go in and lecture today. She's an archeology professor," he explained. "There're drinks in the fridge if you want."

They nodded and grabbed something, settling in to watch the movie, something with Tommy Lee Johns, and volcanoes.

* * *

**AN: Hope you don't hate it. I love you all! And as always: Talk to me, critique me, ask me questions, I shall always reply, when I can. -RebelUp. -your friendly neighborhood renegade.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, or Criminal Minds, sadly.**

**AN: Me again, my lovelies! Anyway, allow me to introduce, chapter number two!For those of you who don't know: I have received a challenge. it contains multiple scenarios of library fix-its involving CM and DW, and the evolution is up to me. I intend to turn each base into a multi chapter story. I will update as often as possible, enjoy! I would love constructive criticism, if you don't mind.-Fly On, Fly Strong, Fly Forever, Fly High, Fight Hard, Live Free**

* * *

**Previously:**

They nodded and grabbed something, settling in to watch the movie, something with Tommy Lee Johns, and volcanoes.

* * *

**CH1:**

The movie was over, and they'd learned all about River, and their marriage by the time she woke again, and sat up a little, rubbing her eyes, hair going in every direction. She made some vague attempts at words, causing Reid to chuckle lowly.

"G'morning Love, or rather, I should say, good afternoon." He shifted so he was more upright, taking her with him. She grumbled at him, burrowing back into his chest again. He laughed outright at this. "C'mon Honey, you have a doctor's appointment in an hour. Get up." He scooped her up bridal style, and carried her to their room. The second the door shut behind him, the girls erupted into squeals and coos.

"Oh my sweet mercy, that is so precious! Junior G man, all growed up and married!"

" . Pictures."

"Someone please tell me that we have that on video."

"Way ahead of you, my blond goddess-in-training," Garcia produced a video camera like magic. "I demand we go to the doctor with them!"

"Baby Girl, you know that we can't unless he wants us there right?"

"What? Screw That! I am going. And that is final."

The bedroom door opened and Reid stepped out in fresh jeans and a crisp button down, followed by River in boot cut jeans, red heels, and a peasant blouse. Her hair was pulled back into a fluffy ponytail, and his was brushed back. They were greeted by several camera flashes. They made faces and playfully hid behind each other until the flashes stop.

On their way out the door, Reid snagged the Ginger Ale, and the fuzzy blanket, before turning to the team. "You coming or what?" They looked startled for a minute before following him out the door. Upon arrival to the clinic, they settled in so that she was in his lap under the blanket as they filled out the paperwork. The doctor called them back almost immediately and the team gamely waited in the waiting room. A little over an hour passed before a very shell-shocked couple came out.

"Kid, kid, what's up? What's the verdict? Kid? Kid? REID?!" Morgan tried to snap him out of it.

"Morgan, we- we- Morgan it's just,-

**~EARLIER~**

"Well,we've run every test, and you're not sick, Mrs. Song. No Flu, no Strep, nothing. There is however, one test that did come back positive."

"What was it?"

"Well, congratulations. You're about three weeks along. You're going to have a baby." The nurse smiled warmly at them.

"But that- that's not _possible. _We were told neither of us could never have kids. And that if by some _miracle _we conceived, it'd been a one in a _billion _shot at making it past the first trimester, from there we'd be almost guaranteed to go full term, but that even then, the odds were extremely _not_ in our favor. either the baby would die, or I would, or we both would."

"Well, I can assure you, it's quite true." The nurse sat down and gripped their hands in hers. "We can help you. We'll send you in a OBGYN who specializes in high risk pregnancies. Just wait here for a minute." She was back in a few moments with a middle aged man with a kind face.

"My name is Bruce Banner. I hear you've had a bit of good news. So here's what we're going to do. I want you to take it easy, stay off your feet as much as possible, keep your feet up, during the second trimester, slowly transition to bed rest, stay in bed as much as possible during the final trimester. I want your husband here to stay by your side, wait on you hand and foot, treat you like a queen, ok?"

"He already does," River laughed. Reid nodded with a smile and Dr. Banner chuckled.

"Alright then. So you'll be in for frequent checkups, and the last couple of weeks, we'll keep you in the hospital. I recommend a C-section, and I will deliver the baby myself, if that's ok with you?" When they nodded he continued. "We'll also put you on some heavy duty prenatal meds." He scrawled out a couple prescriptions, and the date of their next appointment. At their request, he gave a doctor's note to ensure River could stay with him at the office.

**~CURRENTLY~**

"Kid. What. Is. It?"

"Morgan, I'm going to be a daddy," Reid's voice was faint with shock, disbelief, wonder, and joy. River was wrapped tightly in his arms, the same emotions playing across her face. "But, God I'm scared. It wasn't supposed to be possible, but we're gonna have a baby." As they were mostly in shock, the team swallowed their own shock and drove them home.

* * *

**AN: Hope you don't hate it. I love you all! And as always: Talk to me, critique me, ask me questions, I shall always reply, when I can. -RebelUp. -your friendly neighborhood renegade.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, or Criminal Minds, sadly.**

**AN: Me again, my lovelies! Anyway, allow me to introduce, chapter number two!For those of you who don't know: I have received a challenge. it contains multiple scenarios of library fix-its involving CM and DW, and the evolution is up to me. I intend to turn each base into a multi chapter story. I will update as often as possible, enjoy! I would love constructive criticism, if you don't mind.-Fly On, Fly Strong, Fly Forever, Fly High, Fight Hard, Live Free**

* * *

**Previously:**

"Kid. What. Is. It?"

"Morgan, I'm going to be a daddy," Reid's voice was faint with shock, disbelief, wonder, and joy. River was wrapped tightly in his arms, the same emotions playing across her face. "But, God I'm scared. It wasn't supposed to be possible, but we're gonna have a baby." As they were mostly in shock, the team swallowed their own shock and drove them home.

* * *

**CH3:**

Reid shook himself out of his stupor to scoop a protesting River from her seat and carry her inside. He carried her inside and laid her carefully on the couch. The team followed them inside and sat down again.

"Alright Reid, explain what you meant when you said, _'it wasn't supposed to be possible.' _Obviously, it is, seeing as she is," Morgan demanded.

"Morgan, it wasn't supposed to be possible. I, she, we,"

"What he's trying to say is, neither of us should be able to conceive. Due to some... events, in my childhood, I was told my womb was too damaged. He was, well, you can guess I suppose." Reid blushed. **(AN: Remember Timelords have to use the loom) **

"_Ri-veeeeer,_" he whined, and she smirked. "Sorry Sweetie." Garcia shook her head and got up, going to entertainment center and flopping on the floor. She opened one of the cabinets and started rooting through the DVDs. "Who votes for a Star Wars marathon, who votes Mummies 1&2, who votes X-men marathon?" Morgan voted x-men, and so did Prentiss. Hotch and JJ voted the Mummies, Garcia and Rossi voted Star Wars.

"Alright, it's down to Reid and River then," she proclaimed. They exchanged looks. He nodded and she punched the air in victory.

"Well, she's an Archaeologist, so Mummy it is." Garcia popped the first disc in and went to make popcorn. By the time the movie ended, Garcia was on Derek's shoulder, JJ was in Hotch's lap, and Emily was Leaning on Rossi's chest. River was comfortably nestled into Reid. By the time the next movie was over, each guy had a crying, clinging girl in their laps.

"That was so romantic!"

"They love each other so much!"

"Why do all the bad things happen to them?"

"He was so devoted! And so hot!"

"It was just a movie! And it had a happy ending!"

"Just leave it alone Morgan. They're female," hotch muttered.

"I say we watch Ever After and Titanic after this!" River proclaimed. The guys all groaned as all the girls agreed. Despite the crying, it was a rather enjoyable day with the family.

* * *

**AN: Hope you don't hate it. I love you all! And as always: Talk to me, critique me, ask me questions, I shall always reply, when I can. -RebelUp. -your friendly neighborhood renegade.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, or Criminal Minds, sadly.**

**AN: Me again, my lovelies! Anyway, allow me to introduce, chapter number two!For those of you who don't know: I have received a challenge. it contains multiple scenarios of library fix-its involving CM and DW, and the evolution is up to me. I intend to turn each base into a multi chapter story. I will update as often as possible, enjoy! I would love constructive criticism, if you don't mind.-Fly On, Fly Strong, Fly Forever, Fly High, Fight Hard, Live Free**

* * *

**Previously:**

"I say we watch Ever After and Titanic after this!" River proclaimed. The guys all groaned as all the girls agreed. Despite the crying, it was a rather enjoyable day with the family.

* * *

**CH4:**

By the time Titanic was over, the girls was crying, and Reid was crying as well, head buried in River's shoulder, while her face was hidden in his hair. "Aaaw look at that! Pretty Boy can't *sniff* take it," Morgan ribbed weakly, wiping away a few tears of his own.

"Shut up Morgan, you don't understand," he muttered back, showing his face again at last. "It's getting late, it's almost dinner time."

"Don't worry, we'll all go out and grab something. Tell you what, we'll bring it all back and eat as a family," Rossi decreed. The rest of the team was quick to agree. "So, what are you in the mood for?"

"Hmmmm. I think I'll take... a steak stromboli from OIP."

"What she said," Reid stood and stretched.

"Then we shall be back."

"Hold on," he dug in his bag and pulled out his wallet, handing Hotch a fifty. "Grab some triple chocolate cheesecake, some cannolis and some drinks for everyone."

They got back about 45 minutes later, only to hear Reid and River talking loud enough to be faintly audible through the door. They weren't trying to spy, but they couldn't help but hear.

"Sweetie, you know, I was thinking, you should tell them."

"Tell them? What, that I'm not who I say I am? That I was aboard Titanic? That I'm older than all of them put together? What exactly do I tell them?"

"How about all of it?" They both jumped and turned guiltily when Hotch spoke.

"Well... it's a long story?"

"We have time."

"Okay."

* * *

**AN: Hope you don't hate it. I love you all! And as always: Talk to me, critique me, ask me questions, I shall always reply, when I can. -RebelUp. -your friendly neighborhood renegade.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, or Criminal Minds, sadly.**

**AN: Me again, my lovelies! Anyway, allow me to introduce, chapter number two!For those of you who don't know: I have received a challenge. it contains multiple scenarios of library fix-its involving CM and DW, and the evolution is up to me. I intend to turn each base into a multi chapter story. I will update as often as possible, enjoy! I would love constructive criticism, if you don't mind.-Fly On, Fly Strong, Fly Forever, Fly High, Fight Hard, Live Free**

* * *

**Previously:**

They got back about 45 minutes later, only to hear Reid and River talking loud enough to be faintly audible through the door. They weren't trying to spy, but they couldn't help but hear.

"Sweetie, you know, I was thinking, you should tell them."

"Tell them? What, that I'm not who I say I am? That I was aboard Titanic? That I'm older than all of them put together? What exactly do I tell them?"

"How about all of it?" They both jumped and turned guiltily when Hotch spoke.

"Well... it's a long story?"

"We have time."

"Okay."

* * *

**CH5:**

"Well, see here's the thing. We're not exactly, well... human. We're what you call, Time Lords. and the Titanic thing? We were onboard. That movie is, ah based off of us, but I didn't really die." He said slowly. The team stared at him open mouthed as he launched into an explanation. By the end, most of them sat, food mostly untouched, letting it sink in. They managed to wrap there heads around it at least, but still...

"So let me get this straight, you're aliens."

"Yup."

"You're really old."

"Yup."

"And you were aboard the Titanic."

"Yeah."

"Explain the Titanic thing to me."

"Or we could watch this. It's actual footage. Don't ask how we got it." He held up a DVD, the light flashing off it, as he and River finished their meals. Garcia snatched it from away and shoves it in. The opening music plays as the camera fades in on River talking to an older gentleman.

"Now Professor Song, explain to me why you push so vehemently to have Titanic in the curriculum, but are never there when it comes up in the course."

"Well, that's complicated. You remember that my husband and I, not being classified as human, but as Time Lord, are legally allowed to time travel. We've been to that time period. The last time we were there we arrived April 1st, 1912, and left, April 20th, 1912."

"But that means..."

"It's been 84 years-"

"That's ok, anything you remember, anything at all."

"Do you want to hear this story or not, Professor? Like I said, for me at least, it's been 84 years, and I can still smell the fresh paint. The china had never been used. The sheets had never been slept in. Titanic was called the Ship of Dreams. And it was, it really was." The screen cut to River and a tall man with a bow tie and floppy hair.

"Who-"

"Me."

"Ah."

"What happened? How could the Old Girl just, leave?"

"I don't know Honey, all I know is, she's in America. And there's only one ship headed there."

"We're going to need-"

"Tickets, first class. Only the best for you, my love," He kissed her softly. She leaned against him for a moment.

"Let's go then."

"Wait, wait, wait, we're going first class. We're going to need to make it convincing. We'll need maids, and servants, and, clothes, and, and,"

"Relax. Sexy's got it covered." she discreetly touched her necklace, causing eight holograms to appear, but they were solid appearing. "They will appear and feel solid, and interact. Plus that trunk is connected to the wardrobe section for this time period."

"Right then. A hotel until boarding time tomorrow." He took her arm and escorted her to the finest hotel. The image shifted to them boarding the ship and the 'help' setting up the suite. They head out on deck to wave goodbye. Soon they head in to change and it cuts to them at dinner. She's in a fine, darkly beaded deep blue gown and he's in a finely cut tux.

* * *

**AN: Hope you don't hate it. I love you all! And as always: Talk to me, critique me, ask me questions, I shall always reply, when I can. -RebelUp. -your friendly neighborhood renegade.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, or Criminal Minds, sadly.**

**AN: Me again, my lovelies! Anyway, allow me to introduce, chapter number two!For those of you who don't know: I have received a challenge. it contains multiple scenarios of library fix-its involving CM and DW, and the evolution is up to me. I intend to turn each base into a multi chapter story. I will update as often as possible, enjoy! I would love constructive criticism, if you don't mind.-Fly On, Fly Strong, Fly Forever, Fly High, Fight Hard, Live Free**

* * *

**Previously:**

"Right then. A hotel until boarding time tomorrow." He took her arm and escorted her to the finest hotel. The image shifted to them boarding the ship and the 'help' setting up the suite. They head out on deck to wave goodbye. Soon they head in to change and it cuts to them at dinner. She's in a fine, darkly beaded deep blue gown and he's in a finely cut tux.

* * *

**CH:6**

They calmly sit through dinner, before they calmly rise, take their leave, and walk to the door. However once on the outer deck they break into a game of tag all the way to the third class deck. They pause by the rail, which they cling to as they laugh. "Can you believe that? A whole dinner, and no problems?"

"Sweetie! Don't jinx it!" River grabbed his arm and placed a hand over his mouth. Suddenly they're knocked apart by someone barreling into them, knocking her overboard with a scream. He whirls and manages to catch her wrist. The man who hit them slipped and toppled to the deck, knocking himself out. River couldn't help but scream when she looked down and saw nothing but the empty water below.

For a few terrorizing moments, he tried desperately to grab her other hand. Finally he manages to catch it and he starts hauling her back onboard where she collapsed against him. He lowered her gently to the ground, wrapping his coat around her as the police, or guards, ran up. _"STAY WHERE YOU ARE AND DON'T MOVE AN INCH!"_

_"No... _wasn't him..." River gasped, her throat scraped raw. They lowered their guns. "Who was it sir, did you see?"

"No, we didn't. We were watching the sea, when they hit us from behind. They came out of nowhere, I didn't even hear their footsteps. It reeked like alcohol. But I heard a loud thud after, like they fell." It was then that the guards spotted a possible witness, a man lying on the ground. When they approached, they could smell the alcohol, and saw the bruise on his forehead, they shook him roughly awake and cuffed him. Another officer produced a blanket to wrap River in and escorted them to their suite.

He let the maids change her into her nightclothes, but tucked her under the blankets himself, helping her drink some water to soothe her throat before he slid in beside her and wrapped her in a tight embrace.

The next scene was of them exploring the ship, laughing, joking, and having a grand time before they came to the Grand Staircase. River had an impish twinkle in her eye and the hint of a smile playing across her face, which meant she'd thought of something her five-year-old husband hadn't. "Stay here!" She raced up to the top, where she paused for a second, smiled at him innocently, then proceeded to careen down the banister, and launched into his waiting arms. He hugged her tightly before grabbing her hand and they raced back up together, laughing fit to die.

* * *

**AN: Hope you don't hate it. I love you all! And as always: Talk to me, critique me, ask me questions, I shall always reply, when I can. -RebelUp. -your friendly neighborhood renegade.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, or Criminal Minds, sadly.**

**AN: Me again, my lovelies! Anyway, allow me to introduce, chapter number two! For those of you who don't know: I have received a challenge. it contains multiple scenarios of library fix-its involving CM and DW, and the evolution is up to me. I intend to turn each base into a multi chapter story. I will update as often as possible, enjoy! I would love constructive criticism, if you don't mind.-Fly On, Fly Strong, Fly Forever, Fly High, Fight Hard, Live Free**

* * *

**Previously:**

The next scene was of them exploring the ship, laughing, joking, and having a grand time before they came to the Grand Staircase. River had an impish twinkle in her eye and the hint of a smile playing across her face, which meant she'd thought of something her five-year-old husband hadn't. "Stay here!" She raced up to the top, where she paused for a second, smiled at him innocently, then proceeded to careen down the banister, and launched into his waiting arms. He hugged her tightly before grabbing her hand and they raced back up together, laughing fit to die.

* * *

**CH:7**

After quite a while of banister sliding down, they knew they should go as they were attracting far to much attention, so they went for a walk out on deck. He gently guided her to the rail with his hands over her eyes.

"Do you trust me?" He whispered softly.

"Always." He took her hand and guided her to step up till she stood on top of the rail, with him just behind her. Her wound his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder from behind.

"Open your eyes." Her eyes fluttered open, and he both felt and heard her breath catch. He chuckled softly and nuzzled into her neck, sliding his hands down her arms and bringing them out. "Let's fly, Love."

Then, when she was too caught up in the moment to notice too much what he was doing, her secured an arm around her waist long enough to slide a delicate chain out of his pocket. He secured the necklace on her neck, making sure the resplendent pendant nestled comfortably close to her throat. She gasped, and reached up a hand to slide a finger down the dainty silver chain and gently touch the heart shaped blue diamond.

She turned to him, and they stepped down. "Sweetie, what..."

"It's called the heart of the ocean. It's incredibly rare, and beautiful, and nowhere near as perfect and precious as you, but it was the closest I could come." She stared at him with a glimmer of tears in her eyes before throwing her arms around his neck. He hugged her tightly to his body and didn't let go for a while.

Suddenly they saw Cal Hockley conversing with his bodyguard and gesturing to them. "Honey..."

"Yes Dear?"

"Time to run!" They locked hands and bolted. They raced through level after level until they reached the entry for the boiler rooms. They slumped against it for a moment. "What does he want?"

"I saw him eyeing the necklace a couple of days ago, and I think he still wants it."

"That explains a lot. There he is! Time to go Sweetie!" He helped her down into the boiler room, and then they were streaking through the boiler room, eliciting bows and cheers from the men, and the bodyguard got stalled by them. Finally they reached the cargo hold, and he helped her into a car where they hid for hours.

When they reemerged onto deck laughing, her pulled her in for a searing kiss, but they were jolted apart by they grinding shudder of an iceberg colliding with the hull. When they jerked apart, he held her tightly as she stared with wide eyes. It had begun.

* * *

**AN: Hope you don't hate it. I love you all! And as always: Talk to me, critique me, ask me questions, I shall always reply, when I can. -RebelUp. -your friendly neighborhood renegade.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, or Criminal Minds, sadly.**

**AN: Me again, my lovelies! Anyway, allow me to introduce, chapter number two! For those of you who don't know: I have received a challenge. it contains multiple scenarios of library fix-its involving CM and DW, and the evolution is up to me. I intend to turn each base into a multi chapter story. I will update as often as possible, enjoy! I would love constructive criticism, if you don't mind.-Fly On, Fly Strong, Fly Forever, Fly High, Fight Hard, Live Free**

* * *

**Previously:**

When they reemerged onto deck laughing, her pulled her in for a searing kiss, but they were jolted apart by they grinding shudder of an iceberg colliding with the hull. When they jerked apart, he held her tightly as she stared with wide eyes. It had begun.

* * *

**CH:8**

They turned and ran back into the ship, intent on warning as many people as they could, but the moment they got inside, a number of officers swarmed them, cuffing him. "What are you doing?"

River tried to get them away from him unsuccessfully, before they turned and held her back, kicking and screaming, as they lead him away. When they released her Cal grabbed her before she went after them.

"Well Beautiful, now that he's out of the way, how about you and I-" She decked him, hard and watched satisfied as he crumpled. She crouched beside him, pulled his head up by his hair, and pressed her favorite Alpha-Meson blaster to his temple.

"Come near me or _my husband_ again," she growled lowly in his ear, "And I will kill you slowly and painfully." She released his hair and tossed a lifebelt at him before turning and hurrying to their suite. The trunk and the holos were gone, leaving only a long, thick dress coat, and a thick men's coat on the bed. She donned hers and grabbed his before bolting out the door. She ran through the halls until she nearly collided with Mr. Andrews.

"Mr. Andrews, thank God. Where would the master at arms take someone under arrest?"

"Miss, I'm sorry, I can't help you."

"Please, I need your help." He looked her in the eye for a long moment before he told her. She hurried to the lift and forced the man to take her down. She got out into the water and waded through until she reached the stairwell and went down. She took great care to keep the coat in her hands above water as she went to her husband. She forced the door open and rushed to his side, throwing the coat around his shoulders. "Hold on Sweetie, I'll get you out."

She pulled out the blaster and aimed carefully at the chain that locked him to the pipe, but by then her hands were shaking to badly to keep it steady. She lowered the gun. "I- I can't. I'm sorry my love."

"It's alright. It'll be fine, just go."

"No. I'm not leaving you here. I'll be back, I'm going to go get help." She hurried out.

She spent what felt like hours searching the corridors, but in reality it was only a few minutes. She came across a young girl shivering in the hall. She wrapped the girl in her coat, and when the child thanked her, she responded in the same tongue to get her family and get to the deck. The girl said she didn't have one, so she told her to go and watched the girl run. A man came and tried to get her to go with him, so she punched him and ran. When she stopped she was beside a fire axe, so she broke the glass, yanked it out and hurried back. She swung and hit the chain, and he kissed her forehead, and then they ran. They hit the hallway split to find the way she came flooded and deadly.

"But this is the way out!"

* * *

**AN: Hope you don't hate it. I love you all! And as always: Talk to me, critique me, ask me questions, I shall always reply, when I can. -RebelUp. -your friendly neighborhood renegade.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, or Criminal Minds, sadly.**

**AN: **

**FOR THOSE WHO PM'D ME TO COMPLAIN: this is not going to be exactly like the Titanic, I reserve the right to rewrite what I want.**

**Me again, my lovelies! Anyway, allow me to introduce, chapter number two! For those of you who don't know: I have received a challenge. it contains multiple scenarios of library fix-its involving CM and DW, and the evolution is up to me. I intend to turn each base into a multi chapter story. I will update as often as possible, enjoy! I would love constructive criticism, if you don't mind.-Fly On, Fly Strong, Fly Forever, Fly High, Fight Hard, Live Free**

* * *

**Previously:**

"But this is the way out!"

* * *

**CH:9**

"Not any more, come on!" He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in the opposite direction. "We'll find another way." They quickly reached a stairwell and scrambled up, bursting into a dry area of third class. There was a massive group of people trapped behind a gate, with a steward refusing to unlock it.

"Sweetie, can you,"

"No," he cut her off, hugging her tightly. "It disappeared before lunch, I guess the old girl didn't want it ruined." He glanced around them and spied a bench, an idea coming to life in that moment. "I need men, strong men!"

Five men stepped over to him, and he gently pushed River away. She understood and started quickly clearing people away. He explained what he wanted as fast as he could, and together they started rocking the bench, ripping away carpet with it. Once it was free, they wield it like a battering ram, slamming it into the gate again and again until it gave way with an almighty _'crack'_. He helps her climb the bench, and hand in hand they scramble through. He can't help but lash out at the man denying them freedom, and he feels his nose break under his fist. The man's still conscious, so he doesn't feel guilty at all.

When they finally make it on deck, he fills a thrill of foreboding. He shoves it back and hurries her over to the boats, only to find the last one in that section being lowered away. A little girl, wrapped in what looks like River's coat is sobbing, and he scoops her up. He looks around frantically, but there aren't any boats near them. In his head and hearts, he knows she'd never leave him, but he can't help but hope that if she had this little girl to look after and protect, she'd stay in a boat and _live._

But the only boat was lowering away as they watched. And then it hit him.

"River, can you take her, please? Just for a moment?" She took the child, and he removed his jacket, draping it around his wife, helping her with the sleeves so she didn't drop her. Then he picked his wife up bridal style, kissed her softly, murmured "I'm sorry, my love," in her ear... and threw her over the side.

He watched with heavy hearts as she landed in the boat not to far below. Her eyes locked on his, and he could feel her fury and desperation. She broke eye contact a beat later, placing the girl in another's arms. He felt the wave of determination and knew what she was about to do a split-second before it happened.

_"RIVER, NO!" _He screamed, but it was too late. She'd launched herself back out of the boat and onto the ship once more. He raced down to her, and kissed her fiercely before leaning his forehead against hers.

"Why?" He couldn't keep his voice from breaking on that single word. "Why River? I can't lose you. Don't you understand?"

"You catch me, that's how it's always been. I jump, you jump. We jump, and you're right there beside me to catch me. I love you, and I can't leave you. I thought you knew that."

He knew he was crying, but so was she.

"Together then. You and me, we'll find a way out of this." He grabbed her hand tightly and she squeezed back.

"Together."

* * *

**AN: Hope you don't hate it. I love you all! And as always: Talk to me, critique me, ask me questions, I shall always reply, when I can. -RebelUp. -your friendly neighborhood renegade.**


End file.
